Protecting my Family
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Tsuna was 4 when his mother was murdered, he was 5 when he met the Varia, he is sixteen when he falls in love... AU AllXTsuna Main pairing: 1827... Hope you like it, KHR belongs to it's original owner! I own nothing! Except the plot... XD
1. Strangers

**Me: Yay! New story!**

**Tsuna: Yay...**

**Me: Oh, c'mon Tsuna, this time you'll end up with Hibari!**

**Tsuna: R-Really? **Puppy eyes****

**Me: Uh-huh! So come on! Say the disclaimer already!**

**Tsuna: K-Kim-san doesn't own KHR**

**Hibari: Herbivore, I'm promoting you to a carnivore...**

**Me: Hah! So now you're promoting me? Weird but Okay!**

* * *

><p>"Mama, play with me?" a small brunette of four years old tugged his mother's skirt. Sawada Nana, age 33 smiled at her son and nodded, the five year-old's face lit up like the bulbs on a christmas tree and decided to play 'hide-and-seek'. The small toddler went to the laundry basket and emptied out the contents before he climbed in himself and grabbed the clothes that were thrown on the floor, to cover his small form.<p>

The ring of the doorbell caused the brunette's mother to stop her counting and answer the door, she was greeted with the sullen faces of men in black suits. "Mrs Sawada, I presume? Where might your son, Sawada Tsunayoshi be?" Nana wasn't stupid, she knew the men had a purpose when they asked about her son and it wasn't to play.

"Ara, Tsu-kun is at school! Are you friends of his?" The men all nodded to one another and then, one of them pulled out a pistol and fired it directly at Nana's head, giving her no time to even scream before her lifeless body hit the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

"Tch, she must be lying... look for the brat... he must be around here somewhere..." Tsuna's eyes widened as he stared at his mother's unmoving form. Tsuna had always been smarter than your average toddler, his first words were spoken when he was one year old and he started to read thick elementary school books at the age of four.

"Rei! I can't find the brat anywhere! She must've been telling the truth, let's check out the nurseries near this area..." The redhead, now named as Rei, made an annoyed sound and stared at the corpse of Sawada Nana. Tsuna had enough intelligence in him to remain still.

The men quickly left in search of the non-existent nursery, only when Tsuna was sure that the men had gone did he climb out of the laundry basket. "Mama? Mama, wake up..." Tsuna sobbed as he shook his mother's lifeless form.

"Tsuna!" the brunette's head snapped up at the call of his name and almost melted with relief when he found himself staring at his father.

"Papa...!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as the father of Sawada Tsunayoshi embraced the said child, Sawada Iemitsu looked mournfully at his beautiful wife's corpse and wailed along with Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>One year and two days later... (After Nana's funeral)<strong>

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna shrieked as a small lion cub, also known as, Tsuna's box weapon chased Tsuna around the gardens. "N-Natsu, H-heel!" The lion cub paid no heed to his master's orders and proceeded to pounce on the brunette's back where a poisonous beetle was just about to bite his master.

"A-Ah... so you had your reasons for growling at me..." Tsuna patted his sky lion on the head and giggled when Natsu purred in delight.

"Oi, scum... your screams could be heard from the other end of the mansion and who the Fuck are you?" Tsuna gulped as Natsu growled a little at the stranger.

"E-Eto... A poisonous beetle almost bit me and I didn't know so when Natsu growled at me... I just screamed..." Tsuna smiled sheepishly at the stranger before he caught sight of what was hanging on the teen's belt. "I-Is that... a real gun?" Tsuna asked cautiously, the black haired teen smirked as he pulled out the gun and allowed Tsuna to examine it.

"Uwah, cool!" Tsuna giggled happily as Xanxus put away his guns. "You must be Xanxus then! Papa talks about you a lot, you seem nicer in person though and you have the redeeming qualities of being a great mafia boss!" Tsuna smiled as he picked up Natsu. "I'm Tsuna! Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm currently five years old and I'll be starting home-school with Reborn! Is it okay if I were to call you Xan nii-chan?" The teen blinked in pure surprise, this boy was interesting and he was also the tenth generation boss of the Vongola.

"Sure, on the condition that I call you 'Tonno'(A/N: Italian for Tuna)" Xanxus grinned, not one of cruelty but of pure amusement.

"TSU-KUN!" Tsuna 'eep'ed a little and quickly muttered an apology before running towards his father.

"That silver haired idiot, greedy idiot baby, too-loyal subordinate, blonde maniac and gay bastard should be here by now..." Xanxus mumbled as he left the gardens, his mind occupied with a certain brunette's face.


	2. Meet the Varia

**Me: Welcome to another episode of...**

**Tsuna: 'Protecting my family'!**

**Hibari: When will I come out, Carnivore?**

**Me: Hmm... next chapter!**

**Tsuna: Kim-san doesn't own KHR...**

**Me: *dodges Tonfa* Enjoy! Damn you, Hibari! I love you and this is how you repay me?**

**Hibari: *Shrugs and smirks***

* * *

><p>"Xan nii-chan! Let's go for target practice!" Tsuna peeked into the tanned teen's room. "Xan nii-ch- HIIE!" Tsuna ducked just in time to avoid a knife that may have been stray. Teary-eyed he turned to see a blonde teen smirking like a maniac, a floating baby, a gay-looking teen, a tanned guy with spiky hair, another guy with long silver (?) hair, a boy wearing a huge frog hat and Xanxus. "X-Xan nii-chan?" Tsuna stammered, another knife aimed for his throat was thrown and Tsuna jumped just in time to avoid it.<p>

"Oi, Belphegor, stop throwing knives at him will you? He's scared out of his wits!" Xanxus growled, Tsuna ran towards the black haired teen and threw his arms around the teen's torso, earning a few gasps from the group.

"Uishishishi, the prince does not follow orders..." The blonde, now named as Belphegor, smirked again but this time Tsuna turned to look at him. Curiosity present in the tear-filled eyes.

"Y-You're a prince?" Tsuna blinked curiously, Belphegor was a little surprised, no one dared to even ask him what the time was, and yet, this brunette was... curious about him?

"Uishishishi, yup I am a prince of a fallen country..." The blonde smirked again and Tsuna smiled back, it was a small smile filled with warmth and kindness. "Uishishishi, the prince shall allow you to hug him, just for today." Belphegor spread his arms wide and Tsuna pounced on him, giggling cutely.

"Uwah, this is the first time I saw Bel-chan warm up to others~" The gay-looking teen squealed in delight after Tsuna pulled away from the hug. "What's your name? You're so cute! Call me Luss nee-chan, ne?" Tsuna nodded before he felt a slight weight on his head and carefully looked up to see the floating baby settling on top of his head.

"The name's Mammon... you can call me Viper too..." The mist acrobaleno said hesitantly, the brunette smiled brightly and nodded.

"VOOII! You are a japanese, how are you able to speak Italian so fluently?" The silver haired teen swung his sword in a deadly arc, Tsuna blinked and tilted his head to one side.

"Encyclopedia, dictionaries and story books?" Tsuna smiled happily, completely oblivious to the looks of disbelief the group was giving him. "My name's Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi! I'm five years old! What's your name?"

"I'm Fran, you can call me whatever you like..." Tsuna sweatdropped at the monotonous voice.

"Superbi Squalo!" The silver haired teen said proudly. "I'm half japanese, half italian!" Tsuna then turned to the teen with the spiky hair, who growled defensively like a dog.

"Leviathan, only Boss can call me Levi..." Tsuna's eyes brightened.

"Leviathan-san, are you the right hand man of Xan nii-chan? So cool!" Tsuna stared at Levi with utmost admiration and respect, who was currently too happy for words.

"On second thought, you can call me Levi nii-san! Don't worry, I shall protect both boss and you so that you won't have to worry about getting attacked!" Tsuna nodded happily before he turned to Xanxus, who was getting up from his seat.

"Xan nii-chan, let's go!" Tsuna tugged at the jacket and the tanned teen let out a sigh, but his face softened into a smile as the brunette tried to drag him to the training rooms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two weeks later<span>**

Tsuna's relationship with the Varia grew every single day, and without knowing it, the Varia begun to grow attached to the small brunette.

"Ah... twenty seven bull's eyes!" Tsuna exclaimed in delight as he beat Xanxus's high score which was twenty six. "Xan nii-chan, look!" Tsuna proudly showed Xanxus the score board and the teen broke into a grin, one with playfulness and pride for the brunette.

"Good, if you keep this up, you'll have no problem killing the scum who dared attack you." Xanxus ruffled the brunette's gravity-defying hair, earning a giggle from Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-sama! Time for Arithmetics and History!" A deep voice echoed through the training room and the brunette's face lit up.

"Hai, Tanaka!" Tsuna gave the Varia a group hug before running towards his butler, waving to his 'brothers' one last time before they disappeared from the room.

"Oi, Boss... are we still going to carry on with the coup d'etat?" Squalo asked the tanned teen, who glared at him furiously.

"Of course, the old bastard is going to pay for lying to me!" Xanxus snarled, breaking the glass as he clenched his fists, blood trickled down the Varia team's leader's hand and the teen growled. "I just hope that Tsuna won't interfere..." Xanxus sighed again.

"Xanxus-sama!" A servant's voice could be heard as he entered the training room. "Tsunayoshi-sama has been _kidnapped_!" Xanxus's eyes couldn't have grown wider at the news.

"VOIII! What? That's nonsense, Tanaka was just here to pick him up!" Squalo screeched as Xanxus sank into a seat to stable his breathing.

"Tanaka IS the traitor!" The servant snapped back (A/N: I pray for you...), "He's been trading secrets with the Milliefieore for a long time now! We only found out now because he escaped with the Milliefieore white spell members!"

"The tuna fish is kidnapped?" Belphegor's grin was absent on his face as he questioned the servant, "I thought the Milliefieore were allies of the Vongola..."

"They found out about the Tri-ni-set! Even now as we speak, the acrobaleno that are scattered all around the world are getting captured! The Vongola rings are still here but the Mare Rings are already in their possession!" The servant shrieked, not caring whether or not he's life is in danger. The Varia were, for once, silent. "And now, they're holding Tsunayoshi-sama hostage! They want to exchange Tsunayoshi-sama with the Vongola rings!" The servant hands Xanxus a letter, bows and briskly exits the room, just before two knives, a gun shot and lightning rods hit him.


	3. Meet the guardians

**Me: ahaha, I got bored!**

**Tsuna: Don't you have Homework to do?**

**Me: I have no idea how to do the second question**

**Tsuna: -_-ll**

**Me: Ehehehe...**

**Hibari: Carnivore...**

**Me: I don't own KHR and please enjoy! *Dodges kicks and Tonfas***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two days later <span>**

"Tsu tsu, are you alright?" Lussuria asked worriedly, "It must have been terrible! You look so skinny! So many bruises too..." Lussuria wiped away the tear and caressed his 'little brother's' cheek very gently. "Gomene... Xan nii-chan, Bel nii-chan, Viper nii-chan, Fran nii-chan, Squalo nii-chan, Levi nii-chan and I were too late..." The brunette just shook his head weakly and smiled softly.

"You all came for me... That's more than enough..." Tsuna smiled again before shutting his eyes, dozing off into a comfortable nap.

"Tsu tsu..." Lussuria sighed as he patted the brunette on the head again and stood up to leave the room. The Varia tracked down the kidnapper's movements and rescued the small brunette along with the captured acrobaleno, many lives were lost and the Milliefieore finally surrendered, agreeing to be an ally of Vongola.

"Gay scum... we are going to attack my old man tomorrow..." Xanxus growled as Lussuria nodded. "Better to do it when Tsuna is sleeping..." Xanxus sighed again, it had become normal for the Varia team's leader to sigh ever since Tsuna was introduced to his life.

"... Yes, boss..." Lussuria saluted and quickly ran off to look for the rest of the Varia (A/N: They're buying gifts for Tsu-chan XD).

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day...<span>**

"YOU OLD BASTARD! STOP TAKING PITY ON ME!" Xanxus roared as he released an enormous amount of bullets aimed at the ninth. Timoteo looked sorrowfully at his adopted son and started to charge his flames. "DIE! YOU PITIFUL BASTARD!" No one seemed to notice a certain brunette staggering towards Timoteo but when they did it was too late.

"T-Tsunayoshi!" Squalo yelled as he watched his 'little brother' just barely Timoteo out of the way, but the small brunette wasn't lucky, the bullet hit him straight in the gut. The brunette didn't fall unconscious when the bullet hit him, in fact he got up and limped towards the tanned teen.

"X-Xan nii-c-han... please... st-op fighting... Tsuna hates... fi-ghting... r-remember?" The small brunette smiled weakly as blood streamed out from his lips like a small river. "F-Fighting... is...ba-" The brunette left his sentence unfinished as he collapsed into his 'big brother's' arms. Xanxus eyes widened in horror and with trembling hands carried Tsuna to the medical wing, shouting at the doctors to quickly heal the unconscious brunette.

"OH MY G-! Boss! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TSU TSU?" Lussuria shrieked in horror as he quickly released his box weapon (A/N: Box weapons are already created thanks to Byakuran, he knew about boxes since he can get information on the other parallel worlds), "Tsu tsu, don't you worry! Luss nee-chan to the rescue!"

"Hurry up and heal him! NOW!" Xanxus demanded, the flamboyant teen didn't need to be told twice and quickly begun to heal the unconscious brunette.

* * *

><p>"Uishishishi, Nice to see the little tune fish up and about now!" Belphegor smiled as he picked up the toddler and twirled him around like a prince would to his princess.<p>

"Kyahaha!" Tsuna squealed in delight as the blonde teen twirled him around, "Bel nii-chan! I'm gonna get dizzy!" Tsuna squeaked and Belphegor finally set him down on the couch next to Xanxus. "Xan nii-chan! Are your injuries okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly as he climbed onto the armrest and patted the bandage on Xanxus's cheek.

"... Hmm... I'll be fine... _Amato Fratello _(A/N: Beloved brother if I'm not wrong... I used Google translator T_T)..." Xanxus smiled and lifted the child onto his lap. "I'm sorry, I hurt you... that day..." Tsuna smiled and shook his head.

"You already apologized yesterday! I forgave you already, didn't I?" Tsuna smiled cutely as he hugged his 'big brother', causing Lussuria to squeal and say something about 'Tsu tsu and Xanxus look so good together...'

Xanxus's eyes widened before they softened and he smiled calmly. "Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>Exploring Time for Reborn<strong>

"Reborn-san, why are we at the Vongola mansion?" A six year-old with silver hair asked the baby hit-man.

"Because Gokudera, you and the kids behind you are going to be in the tenth generation familigia..." The baby hit-man replied casually as he finally stopped in front of a door, presumably a bedroom as soft breathing and the whirr of the AC are the only noises in the room. Reborn opened the door and ushered the five children inside.

In the middle of the room is a round bed, covered with pillows and bedsheets. There was a small bookcase near the bed, a small study table stands underneath a window with it's slightly translucent curtains, beside the study table is a pair of glass doors that lead to a balcony overlooking the Vongola garden of rare plants. The glass doors are facing the bed and they were slightly open to allow the air circulation to continue, another door on the right side of the bed leads to the bathroom. A chest of toys were sitting next to the study table, on the wooden piece of furniture were pictures of Italy, written reports, small but somewhat neat handwriting portrayed stories that seem to be too difficult for normal toddlers to understand. Stuffed toys, building blocks and a small train set littered the floor, giving the six children an image of who was staying here.

The six children all approached the bed, silently. What they saw stole their breath away, except for one who just smiled slightly. The lower body is covered by a thick white bed sheet, small yet strong-looking arms were wrapped around the waist area of the rabbit plush toy that was as big as the toddler himself, sakura coloured lips parted slightly to breathe more evenly, chocolate brown orbs currently concealed by the eye lids fluttered slightly but showed no signs of waking up, messy brown locks that defy gravity framed the innocent face half buried into the nape of the plush toy's neck area, the body was hunched a sign that the legs were brought close to the chest.

"Introducing, Sawada Tsunayoshi... soon-to-be Mafia boss of the Vongola family." Reborn felt pride flood his very being as the five children stared at Tsuna with utmost respect. The brunette chose that moment to wake up, slowly sitting up, a small hand raised to stifle a yawn, the other stretched to regain feeling of the muscle. The brunette then proceeded to rub the sleep away from his eyes with fisted hands before scanning the room sleepily. "Tsunayoshi, they're going to be your guardians when you grow up to be the Vongola Tenth Boss..." Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he stared at his tutor in mild disbelief.

"Mou, Reborn! Couldn't you have brought them here after nap time?" Tsuna yawned again before pouting at the baby hit-man.

"Let me introduce them to you," Reborn continued as if the brunette had not spoken at all.


	4. Back to Namimori

**Me: Is it just me or have I been updating very fast these days...**

**Tsuna: Yeah, you are seeing as you have nothing but free time on your hands since the holidays started yesterday...**

**Me: HEY! I still have to go back for Choir practices you know?**

**Tsuna: But you still have all the time in the world before Choir starts!**

**Me: KHR doesn't belong to me and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hibari Kyouya, seven years old... disciplinary chairman of your new school..." Tsuna's eyes widened at this.<p>

"Wait, hold up! New school? But what about, Xan nii-chan and the others?" The brunette asked as he tugged at his tutor's suit.

"Yes, you'll be attending Namimori Middle school for the gifted in two days and no, you will not tell them where you're going..." Reborn answered coolly.

"M-Middle? G-Gifted? R-Reborn, I'm only five years old!" Tsuna wailed as tears started to form in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You have the brains of a Middle-schooler and the body of a five year old... Continuing where we left off..." Reborn continued.

"This is Gokudera Hayato, six years old... he'll be in the same class as you and so will, Yamamoto Takeshi... he's also six years old." Reborn gestured to the silver-haired child.

"Jyuudaime! I shall serve you until the day I die!" Call it cliche or cheesy but Gokudera had fallen in love at first sight with the frail brunette, there was something about Tsuna that made Gokudera feel a strong urge to protect the small child.

"Haha! Nice to meet you, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned as the brunette blinked, "I hope we can be good friends!" Tsuna broke into a smile so bright, it could've blinded even the sun itself.

"Un!" Tsuna nodded happily, he felt a slight weight on his head and found a small ball of fluff. "A bird?" Tsuna tilted his head to one side as the ball of yellow feathers moved and small black orbs stared at the brunette.

"Herbivore! Carnivore! Hibari!" The brunette giggled cutely in delight.

"Uwah! Tori-san talks!" Tsuna squealed as he patted the small bird with an index finger, the scene was so unbelievably adorable that the four male guardians all blushed.

"Kufufufu, Usagi-chan likes stuff as cute as himself, eh?" A child with pineapple styled, indigo hair smirked as a faint blush adorned his cheeks.

"That's Rokudo Mukuro, he's seven years old and the girl next to him is his adopted sister, Chrome Dokuro... she's five years old like you, Tsuna." The said brunette nodded and crawled out of bed.

"It's nice to meet you all, but if you'll excuse me I have to go visit my brothers..." Tsuna bowed politely and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>"A-Ano... w-why are all of you following me?" Tsuna asked, slightly panicking.<p>

"Because you're Jyuudaime and I have to protect you at any time!" Gokudera proudly exclaimed as Tsuna pushed open a wooden door.

"Ah... okay then..." Tsuna sweatdropped and went inside. "Xan nii-chan! Bel nii-chan! Viper nii-chan! Luss nee-chan! Levi nii-chan! Fran nii-chan!"

"Oi, Tonno, who are they?" Xanxus pointed at the five children standing in the hallway, the one with black hair was glaring at everything except a yellow bird and Tsuna, the pineapple styled guy was smirking as he taunted at the silver haired boy, a laughing tanned six year old was holding back the silver haired boy who was shouting vulgarities that were clearly directed to the indigo haired boy and a girl with violet pineapple styled hair was trying her hardest to stop the indigo haired boy from angering the silver haired boy further.

"Ah, the one with the black hair is Hibari-san, indigo hair is Mukuro-san, violet hair is Chrome-chan, back hair is Yamamoto and the silver hair boy is my future right-hand man, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna explained as he beckoned the five children to come in.

"Hm... Smoking Bomb Hayato, Assassin of the Rain, Twins of Misty deaths and Vampire killer..." Xanxus smirked, Yamamoto's smile twitched slightly, Mukuro and Chrome entwined their hands together, Hibari stiffened slightly and Gokudera stared at the floor, slightly embarresed.

"G-Gokudera-kun is the assassin that Xan nii-chan is hunting?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head to one side cutely. "Why?"

"He is the one who killed all of the Milliefieore members when we went to rescue you!" Lussuria answered, Xanxus threw the flamboyant teen a vicious glare. Tsuna's eyes widened before he stared at Gokudera in disbelief, he was the one who helped the Varia save him.

"Gokudera-kun! Arigatou!" The small brunette threw his arms around the silver haired bomber's torso, causing Gokudera to lose his footing and fall on his rear. "You're the best right-hand man ever!" Tsuna declared cutely as he kissed Gokudera on the cheek as a sign of gratitude, causing three of the children to go green with envy and the Varia to go into a frenzy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two days later...<span>**

"Ne, Colonello-san, make sure Xan nii-chan and the rest of the Varia don't go on a killing spree, okay?" The blonde acrobaleno grinned and nodded patting the brunette on the head before stepping back for the brunette to go into the private jet.

"Tsuna, you'll be training with Lal mirch after we arrive in Japan... Aria has agreed to take care of you though I'm sure you can take care of yourself, I'll be helping you and your guardians with schoolwork, since you originally came from Japan, you should be able to speak japanese..." Reborn instructed and the brunette nodded attentively. "Aria has already enrolled you all in the school, they drive a hard bargain..." Reborn mumbled the last part so Tsuna won't hear.

"Reborn... will Xan nii-chan and every one in the Varia forget me?" Tsuna asked fearfully.

"... No, don't worry they won't..." Reborn smiled, not out of sadism or cruelty but fondness for the brunette who nodded happily and heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The three story house (*cough*Mansion*cough*)<span>**

"Uwah! Reborn, isn't this a little too much?" Tsuna sweatdropped at the size of the 'house' Reborn had mentioned on the plane.

"Tsuna, stop whining and ring the doorbell already..." The brunette nodded and pushed a small button, a melodic chime resounded in the house which Tsuna assumed was the doorbell and footsteps could be heard as a feminine figure opened the door.

"Ara ara! Tsunayoshi-kun! Reborn ojii-sama, Gokudera-kun, Hibari-kun, Mukuro-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Chrome-chan! I was expecting you all, come on in! Dinner's almost ready!" A woman with shoulder length grey-green hair smiled warmly at them and ushered the group into the building.


	5. Autumn Festival

**Me: I feel inspired!**

**Tsuna: ...**

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Tsuna: Kim-san doesn't own KHR...**

**Me: What's with the gloomy atmosphere?**

**Hibari: ...**

* * *

><p>"A-Aria-san, do you need my help?" Tsuna peeked into the kitchen as the sky acrobaleno just smiled and shook her head.<p>

"Tsunayoshi-kun, leave this to me and worry about gathering the rest of your guardians, ne?" Aria smiled and Tsuna nodded obediently before he retreated back into the living room.

"Jyuudaime! Look out!" A tonfa was sent flying towards the currently unarmed brunette who ducked with practiced ease.

"Hiie? What happened?" Another tonfa was blocked and Tsuna pulled out his Urumi, lashing it at Mukuro and Hibari who were arguing a moment ago, the flexible ribbon-like swords wound itself around Mukuro's trident and Hibari's steel tonfas (A/N: He keeps an extra pair in his jacket). "Mou! It's a good thing Dino nii taught me how to use the Urumi..." Tsuna glared at the two, though it looked more like a cute pout.

"Kufufufu, Usagi-chan... give me back my trident please..." Mukuro smiled creepily and Tsuna sighed before shakily handed it back.

"Hai... Hibari-san your Tonfas..." Tsuna smiled and returned the steel weapons to the skylark.

"Hn... You're a special herbivore..." Hibari commented before he exited the room.

"Herbivore...?" Tsuna tilted his head to one side in confusion, "I'm pretty sure I eat meat..." Tsuna mumbled as he shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip to next day because I'm too lazy to write the dinner scene XD<span>**

"Class, we have five new transfer students today... um... please take care of them, ne?" The teacher, Sakamoto sensei, fidgeted nervously as the five children strolled into the class, one of which is holding a rabbit plush toy that was twice his size, drawing gasps from the students.

"Eh? Kindergarten children?"

"WTF? I was expecting hot chicks or stupid guys?"

"Uwah~ Kawaii the one with brown hair is so CUTE!"

"Heh, they must be really, and I mean REALLY smart to be able to come into a middle school at their age..."

"Yeah, I mean isn't this a gifted school?"

"Okay, class! Settle down!" Sakamoto sensei called as she finished writing the names on the blackboard. "This is Rokudo Mukuro-kun," The indigo haired boy bowed graciously and smirked when cries of 'Kawaii!' and stuff echoed throughout the classroom.

"Hibari Kyouya-kun," Hibari glared at everyone excluding the brunette, scoffing at the unsightly form of the male students and a select few females. "Erm... Gokudera Hayato-kun..." Gokudera did the same as Hibari only he scoffed at e.v.e.r.y.o.n.e. "Y-Yamamoto Takeshi-kun..." The baseball frantic smiled warmly at everyone and earned himself a few squeals from the female students.

"And, um... Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun..." A small tug at the purple jacket Sakamoto sensei made the teacher look down into the chocolate brown orbs of the said brunette.

"A-Ano, i-it's Tsuna... just Tsuna..p-please?" The small petite boy said shyly, the entire class blushed as the brunette 'eep'ed and hid behind the teacher.

* * *

><p>"... I'm too short..." The brunette pouted as he sat on the floor, trying to glare at the chair that was too tall for him to reach. "I need to drink more milk..." Tsuna sighed and glanced at the silver haired bomber who was now piling books onto his chair so he could reach the table, the brunette reached up and hoisted himself up onto the chair.<p>

Grinning proudly he proceeded to stack books (A/N: The desk's surface can be lifted and a small compartment is used to store books) so he, too, can reach the desk without a problem. Everyone including the teacher halted whatever they were doing to watch the brunette estimate how many encyclopedias he needed to stack, they only stopped when they felt three glares on them and they were from a very scary soon-to-be prefect, a possessive pineapple style haired boy with mismatched eyes and a certain silver haired bomber.

"Done!" Tsuna declared softly as he climbed onto his makeshift booster chair. From his small, back-pack he pulled out a small but thick notebook the size of a DVD cover, a pencil case with a rainbow over an ocean and clams (A/N: Sound familiar? XD) and lastly, the twice-his-size stuffed rabbit.

"Tsuna-kun? Ano... toys aren't allowed in middle school..." Sakamoto sensei tried, keyword being 'tried', to scold the brunette but tear-filled eyes and a few sniffles sent the teacher into 'Moe-mode'. "I-I'll make it an exception..." Sakamoto sensei smiled slightly as the brunette happily cuddled his plush toy.

"Okay... so the Fall festival is coming up, anyone have an idea on what to do?" Twelve hands shot up and Sakamoto sensei sighed before adding, "That does not include flashy clothing or anything that might corrupt our new students..." Six hands remained and Sakamoto sensei sighed again, "OR that involves kissing scenes?" Four hands were still up and they belonged to Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera.

"Haha! Erm... a representative of our class can sing something?" Yamamoto suggested, Tsuna swore that it was a last minute suggestion.

"Challenge of strength..." Hibari smirked, a very scary thing. The teacher felt a shiver run down her spine but proceeded to write down Hibari's suggestion anyway.

"Magic show!" Mukuro smiled in delight and Tsuna bet that he wanted to scare the living daylights out of people using his illusions.

"A play! Starring Jyuudaime!" Gokudera declared proudly and Tsuna just blushed as he buried his head in his plush toy.

* * *

><p><strong>Vote now!<strong>

1) Yamamoto's idea (Tsuna singing! He's the only one I think Len's songs fit the best! XD)

2) Hibari's idea (Warning! Our little tuna fish will beat up Hibari...)

3) Mukuro's idea (Warning! Might include our little tuna fish beating up the illusionist)

4) Gokudera's idea (Might have Tsuna crossdressing...)

Okay... if you have any ideas on what you might want Tsuna to do that is NOT on the list, feel free to let me know... XD


	6. Meet the siblings

**Me: Tsuna... You'll have a lot of fun in the next chapter...**

**Tsuna: ? Why?**

**Me: You get to beat up Mukuro cause alot of people chose number 3!**

**Tsuna: Oh! Yay! ^^**

**Mukuro: Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, you hate me that much?**

**Me: Yes so shut up and prepare for hell *laughs evilly***

**Tsuna: Kim-san doesn't own KHR...**

* * *

><p>"Um... I think Mukuro's idea could work, Yamamoto's suggestion too!" Sakamoto sensei smiled, "We'll do both! Hibari-kun, we already did a challenge of strength last Autumn... Gokudera-kun's idea is more suitable for the cultural festival..." Hibari 'hmph'ed and Gokudera just muttered something about saving the best for last.<p>

"S-Sensei! I can't sing!"

"Sakamoto-sensei, nobody's going to be the representative!"

"I sing like a duck!"

"I'm absolutely horrible at singing, sensei!"

"Okay, quiet!" Sakamoto sensei instructed and the class quieted down almost immediately. "How about we volunteer someone?" That's when Gokudera stopped his mutterings and raised his hand.

"I vote for Jyuudaime!" Tsuna almost fell out of his seat when he heard what Gokudera said and that wasn't all the silver haired child continued his sentence, "Nobody can sing better than Jyuudaime!" Gokudera announced proudly.

"G-Gokudera-kun! I'm not good at singing!" Tsuna protested as he faced the six year old.

"Nonsense! Reborn-san said so!" Gokudera's faith and absolute trust in the sun acrobaleno scared Tsuna somewhat so he gave in, it wasn't hard to sing, right?

* * *

><p><strong><span>After school<span>**

"Ano... this is girl's clothing?" Tsuna squeaked as he held up the costume he was supposed to wear. "Can I get a boy's?" The brunette earned himself glares from the girls of his class. "HIIE! Okay, okay! I'll wear them!" The small brunette quickly went into the changing room and whist changing he felt glad he wasn't born a girl.

"Jyuudaime/ Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Gokudera slammed open the door, the silver haired teen scanned the room for the face of his beloved boss.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Y-Yamamoto!" a small voice came from the centre of the room where the girls have crowded around and Gokudera immediately realized that his Jyuudaime was in the middle of it.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime! I'll save you!" Gokudera shrieked as he charged through the crowd of crazy girls, Yamamoto laughing like the idiot he is behind him.

When they reached the brunette they had to hold onto their noses as blood suddenly seemed to flow there, the brunette was dressed in a sleeveless pink hoodie that had a pair of rabbit ears sewn on the hood, a white skirt that barely concealed his knees, white wristbands adorned his small arms and pink heel-less boots with a ribbon on the sides. What stood out the most however, was how Tsuna looked absolutely like a girl in that clothing, the way his chocolate brown eyes shone with tears and pink eyeshadow, how his peachy pink lips glistened under the sunlight, you get the picture.

If Gokudera and Yamamoto had not recognized the small voice, they would have thought Tsuna was a girl. "I'm supposed to wear this when I'm helping Mukuro-san..." The brunette sniffled, a few of the girls squealed and most of them quickly took pictures. "Girls are scary... even Luss nee-chan isn't that scary..." Tsuna mumbled as he stood up.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In Italy<span>**

"Oi, old man, where's Tonno?" Xanxus growled as he slammed both hands on his adopted father's wooden desk. "He isn't here in the mansion, where could he have gone?" Squalo huffed in agreement as Lussuria continued to freak out, much to Belphegor's amusement.

"Tsunayoshi-kun went to Japan, Namimori to be exact..." Timoteo smiled gently as he continued to sign the paperwork. "But, Xanxus-kun... I highly suggest you don't go over immediately." Timoteo advised as Xanxus glared harder, eyes narrowing as he digested every word Timoteo said.

"You might put him in danger, he needs to find his last two guardians himself..." Timoteo heaved a sigh of relief as his adopted son removed his hands from the piece of furniture. "If someone else were to help him, the Vindice will hunt you down..." It has been a tradition that the Vongola heir finds their last two guardians alone, if not, the person who helps them will be severely punished and imprisoned for a lifetime, the Vongola heir will also be punished for accepting help from others.

"..." Xanxus growled lowly and strode out of the room, his subordinates following him like dogs.

"Uishishishi! The prince declares we go visit the tuna fish..." Belphegor smirked as the Varia turned to look at him in disbelief, "Uishishishi, the rules didn't say we can't see the Vongola heir before he gathers his guardians, right?" As Belphegor finished his sentence, the Varia all broke into wide grins (A/N: Except Fran, a super DUPER small smile is on his face).

"VOII! Let's go visit that brat then!" Squalo swung his sword/arm in a deadly arch in his excitement and accidentally cut a few strands of Levi's spiky hair in the process.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japan, Namimori<span>**

"Gokudera onii-chan, do you need help with Math homework?" Tsuna settled on the space next to the silver haired child on the sofa.

"Ah, Jyuudaime! It's okay, no need to trouble yourself!" Gokudera insisted as he smiled at the brunette. "I'll manage so you just relax! I should be able to do my own homework as your right-hand man!" Gokudera declared proudly as Tsuna just sweatdropped and nodded.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun... do you have siblings?" Tsuna fiddled with the ribbon on his neck, he was currently dressed in a long sleeved dress shirt and black shorts with two straps on them, orange socks prevented his feet from getting cold and Hibird is nestled cosily on his head.

"Hmm... yeah! A very annoying but hard-to-hate half-sister!" Gokudera smiled gently as he recalled his sister's face (A/N: With Goggles of course). "What about you, Jyuudaime?"

"Hmm... a twin brother and a half brother who are both very overprotective over me..." Tsuna pouted slightly as he poked Hibird sightly. At that moment the doorbell rang and Tsuna crawled down the sofa before toddling towards the front door, Gokudera following soon after.

The door opened to reveal a blonde teen about the age of twenty and a brunette about the age of fifteen. The blonde had slanted bright cerulean orbs whilst the brunette had slanted cadmium orange orbs but the one thing that stood out the most are the same gravity-defying hair that Tsuna has!


	7. I can't lie!

**Me: ...**

**Tsuna: Kim-san does not own KHR**

**Me: ... I'm going to die..**

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi! Giotto nii-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed as he tackled the two people to the ground. "Why is Tsunayoshi so big? Giotto nii-chan too!"<p>

"Tsuna, calm down!" Giotto chuckled as Tsuna started to ask questions at the speed of light. "Remember Giannini ouji-san?" Tsuna nodded, confusion clearly evident on his face. "Well... he gave us the pill that made us grow bigger..." Giotto smiled sheepishly as Tsuna paled.

"So... you're stuck like this now?" Tsuna asked as he blinked. "Will it wear off?" Giotto shook his head and Tsuna's eyes filled with tears. "WAH! I want the normal Giotto nii-chan and Tsunayoshi nii-chan!" Tsuna wailed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "The pill shortens your lifespan and I don't want that to happen!" Tsuna sniffled and hiccuped as Giotto and Tsunayoshi both pulled him close.

"We took the pill willingly! We wanted to grow bigger to protect you..." Tsunayoshi cooed as he rubbed his twin's back. "We didn't want to be useless, so we took it and it helped us grow stronger!" Tsuna hiccuped again as his twin kissed him on the forehead.

"But *hic* you'll *hic*die! I don't want that to * sniffle* happen..." Tsuna sniffled again.

"We won't... don't worry..." Giotto and Tsunayoshi smiled assuringly, Tsuna hiccuped again before he smiled back weakly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip to next day...<span>**

"x=2.46, y=5.6..." Tsuna answered nervously, he had forgotten his calculator at home and did everything via mental calculation.

"That's correct, Sawada-san! Well done!" Sakamoto sensei beamed at the brunette who smiled cutely under her praise. "Okay, it's going to be free period soon so I want you all to get into your groups and discuss what will you be doing after school! Sawada-san and Mukuro-san please come up with a magic trick to show..." Mukuro and Tsuna both nodded.

"Kufufufu, Usagi-chan... where's your twin?" Mukuro smirked as Tsuna pouted slightly.

"Tsunayoshi onii-chan will be coming at lunch! You'll see! He keeps his promises." Tsuna huffed.

"Yeah! I believe in Jyuudaime!" Gokudera chimed in. Tsuna smiled at the silver haired bomber, causing him to blush madly.

"Sorry I'm la-WAH!" Tsuna turned towards the corridor and found his older twin lying on the floor, apparently he tripped over his own two feet. "Ow... ow..." Tsunayoshi moaned as he sat up.

**Physicasl**"Tsunayoshi onii-chan!" Tsuna cried out as he jumped out of his seat and ran towards his twin. "Are you okay?" The older twin smiled sheepishly at him, indicating that he was fine.

* * *

><p>"Class, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi... um... Tsuna-kun's brother..." Sakamoto sensei introduced the new student who glared at everyone but Tsuna and his friends.<p>

"... Mess with Tsuna or anyone of his friends... you die..." Tsuna sweatdropped but smiled at his twin anyway.

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun can sit next to Mochida..." Sakamoto sensei shakily pointed to the empty seat in front of Tsuna and next to Mochida.

"Hn..." Tsunayoshi smiled and settled on his desk. "Yo, Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi grinned as Tsuna blushed at his full attention.

"Y-Yo... Tsunayoshi onii-chan..." Tsuna murmured as he continued to take notes, though he didn't need them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Home economics <span>**

"KYAH! Get it away!" A girl cried as Natsu suddenly decided to come out of Tsuna's box. "It's gonna eat us!" Tsuna sweatdropped and called Natsu into his arms, in which the lion cub did joyfully.

"Mou, Natsu! Stay in your box, please!" Tsuna pouted, the lion cub snuggled closer and Tsuna giggled slightly, "Okay, okay... I'll forgive you just this once!" Tsuna giggled cutely and patted Natsu on the head before he returned it into the sky box. "Ah, the sky lion's gone! You all can come in now!" Tsuna called as the students opened the door hesitantly.

"Tsuna, tell Natsu to stay in his box during school period won't you? He scared the students half to death..." Tsunayoshi chuckled as his brother made a failed attempt to glare.

"Hai..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Physical Education<span>**

"I want Tsuna and Tsunayoshi on my team!"

"Hey, I saw them first!"

"No you didn't! Besides you have Yamamoto on your team!"

"So? I want Tsuna on my team! You can have Yamamoto for all I care..."

"Wha-! Don't treat them like toys, you idiot Mochida!"

The said student was making a face and feigned innocence when the Physical education teacher come over. "Sensei! Kei-san was bullying me! He said he had more right to take the Sawada Twins into his team than mine!" Mochida whines, Kei twitches a little and was about to retort back when the teacher shoots him a look.

"Kei Yukimura! See me after class!" The teacher growled and the blue haired boy clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Ah! Sensei! Mochida-san was treating me and my brother like toys!" Tsuna chirruped, clutching onto his brother's pants. "He's mean!" Tsuna added, the entire class erupted into laughter and Mochida turned a bright red as the Physical Education teacher turned to stare at Mochida, who in turn, glared at Tsuna.

"See! He's glaring at me!" Tsuna squeaked as he hid behind his twin, who was engaged in a glaring contest with Mochida.

"Mochida-kun, I have expected more from you..." The teacher sighed with disappointment and Tsunayoshi smirked, enjoying the show.

"S-Sensei! He's lying! He's a four year old! How can you believe him?" Mochida questioned, Tsuna came out from behind Tsunayoshi.

"I don't lie! I can't lie, I promised my dead mama that I wouldn't!" Tsuna stated, eyes watering as each word was spoken.

* * *

><p>"<p> 


	8. Cookies and Yaoi?

**Me: In the end, instead of discontinuing the series, I continued it...**

**Tsuna: *Sigh* What's going to become of 'Mafia Princess'?**

**Me: Tsuna, I'm 90% sure that you wouldn't want to act as a girl all the time right?**

**Tsuna: *blushes* Gomen, Kim-san...**

**Me: It's okie...**

**Tsuna: The kind authoress doesn't own KHR**

**Me: Aww... Thanks Tsuna! *Glomps* **

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't lie? And who's your b***h of a mother?" Tsuna's eyes started to water and he gripped his twin's T-shirt harder. Tsunayoshi was pissed beyond words, wanting to protect Tsuna's innocence, he instructed Hibari to cover his twin's eyes.<p>

The skylark immediately did as he was told, sensing the older brunette's killing intent and murderous aura, and Gokudera shielded Tsuna's ears. Tsunayoshi smirked before he turned towards the black haired teen who was smirking away. "Now... to take care of the pest..." Tsunayoshi grinned evilly as his bangs shadowed his eyes slightly, sending shivers down Mochida's back.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera-kun... Hibari-san... Can I see and hear now?" Hibari answered with a grunt whilst Gokudera muttered something about his twin being very dangerous and the complete opposite of him. Tsuna sighed slightly as he realized both aren't gong to be letting go soon so he decided to sing to pass the time. "Shizukana... kono yoru ni... anata wo matteru no..." It was soft but Tsunayoshi heard it, causing him to stop beating up the black haired idiot (AN: Hmph, he deserves it!). It was rare for Tsuna to sing and when he does it's either to calm someone down or just because he's bored.

(A/N: Rie Tanaka, In the Quiet night) "Ano toki... wasureta... hohoemi wo tori ni kite... Are kara... sukoshi dake... jikan ga sugite..." Gokudera stared at the younger brunette in admiration, 'as expected of the tenth! Calming down Tsunayoshi-sama just by singing!' Gokudera thought "Omoide ga... yasashiku natta ne... Hoshi no... furu basho de... anata ga waratte irukoto wo... itsumo negateta... ima tookutemo... matte aeru yo ne..." Hibari blinked as the brunette stopped his singing and glanced at the other twin, Tsunayoshi was smiling gently and the prefect took it as a sign that he can let go of the special herbivore.

"Tsunayoshi nii-chan... you promised not to fight..." Tsuna pouted slightly and the said twin just laughed sheepishly.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! He was insulting kaa-san so I thought I must teach him a lesson, ne?" The younger brunette smiled warmly and nodded.

"You bastard! You'll f**king pay for this..." Mochida snarled at the twins who were laughing about something whilst he lay on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi-sama! Please accept my cookies! No! mine!/ No! Accept mine!" Tsuna sweatdropped as he nibbled on a cookie that Yamamoto gave him. 'Girls are scary...' Tsuna thought as he caught sight of his brother running towards the classroom. Apparently, there was a rumor that if you were to give cookies to the person you like and they accept it, then both of you will be a couple forever. Of course, Tsuna being the innocent child he is, didn't think twice when offered cookies from his guardians (A/N: Yes, including Hibari).

"Haha, Tsuna how's the cookie?" The brunette smiled cutely as he nibbles more on the cookie, making the tanned boy blush slightly.

"It's good! Yamamoto-kun, would you like one of my cookies?" Tsuna held out a small container full of chocolate chip and mint cookies. "I made them myself!" Tsuna declared proudly as Yamamoto bit into one.

"Suge! They're delicious!" Yamamoto grinned and Tsuna blushes slightly.

"Gokudera-kun! Have one!" The silver haired teen smiled brightly as he accepted a cookie.

"KYAHH! So cute~" Tsuna blinked as he saw a couple of girls squeal and starts to take pictures. "The cute and small uke, the tall, hot and smart seme! KYAH~ We should create a Yaoi fanclub!" Tsuna blinked, he had not heard of the words, Uke, Seme and Yaoi before so he was quite curious. Turning to Gokudera, he tugged at the sleeve.

"Ne... Gokudera-kun, what's uke, seme and yaoi?" Tsuna asked tilting his head to one side. Gokudera choked on his cookie and turned to face his boss, who was staring at him with a concerned expression.

"T-Tenth... Uke means the person who receives in training... Seme is the attacker... Yaoi means food in... er... indonesian!" Gokudera spluttered as Tsuna nodded.

"Oh! Does that mean that those girls over there are fans of Yaoi?" Tsuna asked cutely, Gokudera nodded quickly and the brunette smiled as he returned to his seat.

* * *

><p>"I'm hom- HIIE!" Ducking low, Tsuna narrowly missed a flying saucer. (AN: Not the ones aliens ride in...) Looking up, Tsuna found the culprit. "LAL NEE-SAN!" Tsuna cried out as he pounced on the corrupted acrobaleno who wa curiously in her adult form.

"Yo! Sawada, I see you haven't been training! Let's change that!" Lal mirch grinned as Tsuna paled slightly. "Hmm? Are those pipsqueaks your guardians?" The failed acrobaleno gestured to Tsuna's friends who were taking off their shoes. "They don't seem very strong..." Lal Mirch stated bluntly as the small group approached them.

"Herbivore, I dare you to say that again..." A certain very pissed prefect growled out.

"I said They. Don't. Seem. Very. Strong!" Lal mirch smirked as the prefect started to attack her, the fight was abruptly put to a stop by a certain golden skylion.

"GAO!" Natsu growled as he stopped the fight.

"Lal nee-san... Hibari-san, if you guys want to fight please take it to the training room so you won't destroy anything and make Aria-san pay for it..." Tsuna stated, glaring and failing miserably.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, I hear they are establishing a Yaoi fanclub!" Tsuna declared cheerily over dinner.<p>

Aria and Giotto's spoonful of omelet rice paused in midair, Lal mirch and Tsunayoshi fell out of their chair choking, Yamamoto did a spit take on Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro seemed unaffected though Chrome is a little too young to understand and Gokudera slammed his head on the table, muttering something about protecting Tsuna's innocence was difficult.

"H-Hiee?" Tsuna squeaked as he tilted his head to one side curiously eyeing his friends. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked no one in particular.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, I, Lambo-san of the Bovino familigia! Shall assassinate the tenth Vongola boss and become the number one hitman that rules the whole world!" An unfamiliar (A/N: Or familiar in our case) voice rang out.

"Hiie? Assassinate me?" Tsuna blinked.


	9. Meet Lambo, lightning guardian

**Me: KHR does not belong to me..**

**Tsuna: Okay...**

**Me: I'm in a hurry... **

**Tsuna: Okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yes! Now, DIE!" The unknown attacker hurled a box full of bombs at Tsuna.<p>

"Hiie!" Tsuna squealed as he caught the box, throwing it out of the nearest window. "G-Gomen, Aria-san! I broke another window!" Tsuna apologized, the green haired woman just laughed and said it was fine.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! There is no way you can defeat me, the great Lambo-san! Mama said so before she went to heaven!" Tsuna's breath hitched a bit and images of his mother's hollow eyes and deathly pale skin flashed through his eyes. The brunette's breathing came out ragged and labored, drawing the attention of his loyal guardians, brothers and his caretaker.

"Ma..ma... Mama... MAMA!" Tsuna shrieked as he clutched his now bleeding head, Giotto jumped slightly and Tsunayoshi's eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Tsu-kun... Mama... went to heaven too..." Tsuna shook his head firmly as if to shake away the thoughts plaguing his mind.

"Iyada (A/N: No)! Mama, come back! PLEASE!" Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth and grabbed his twin, pulling him into an embrace. "Mama... please... come back..." Tsuna mumbled as he calmed down.

"OY! Don't ignore me! I'm here to kill you!" A toddler about the same age as Tsuna stepped into view, a machine gun in his small arms. "I, Lambo-san, shall kill you and earn Father's respect!" The toddler was dressed in a cow printed jumpsuit.

"Lambo... is that your name?" Tsuna asked weakly as he turned to face the toddler. "Your mama went to heaven too?" Tsuna continued to ask as he wriggled free of Tsunayoshi's hug, enveloping the toddler in a warm embrace. "Mine too! I'm sure when they meet they'll become good friends, ne?" The toddler stared at the brunette with disbelief. "Let's be friends too!" Lambo's eyes watered, back in Sicily headquarters all the children laughed at him and wanted nothing to do with him. And yet, this brunette child wants to be his friend?

"U... UWAH!" Lambo yelled as he clutched onto Tsuna's shirt, bawling like the toddler he is. "L-Lambo was so lonely! Mama died and left me alone! Nobody loved me except for Mama! Papa wanted me gone! UWAH!" For ten minutes, Lambo bawled his eyes out and made a huge stain on the brunette's hoodie.

* * *

><p>"This... this is for Lambo?" The toddler sniffled as he stared at the purple candy in his hand. "Lambo never got sweets... when Lambo gets sweets, they were either to bribe me or poisoned..." Tsuna smiled warmly at the toddler.<p>

"Yes, but eat it only after dinner! We're having Omelet rice!" Tsuna exclaimed happily as he led Lambo to an empty chair next to him. (A/N: Gokudera's on his right, Yamamoto's next to Gokudera and Hibari, across from Yamamoto is Mukuro, next to Mukuro is Chrome and next is Aria)

"You really want Lambo to eat with you?" Tsuna smiled warmly and nodded, the toddler broke into a wide grin before he climbed up the chair.

* * *

><p><strong><span>After dinner<span>**

"I want to watch 'Dibo the gift dragon'!" Lambo exclaimed as he tried to reach for the remote in Gokudera's hand.

"No! We'll be watching 'The X files'!" Gokudera argued, Tsuna sweatdropped and grabbed the remote, switching the channel to 'Animax'.

"Let's watch 'Sergeant Keroro!' then..." Tsuna smiled as he settled in between Gokudera and Lambo, much to their delight. Hibari had went upstairs to do homework, Mukuro an Chrome were helping Aria with the dishes and Yamamoto sat next Gokudera. It was the calm before the storm, no?

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day at school <span>**

"Lambo! You shouldn't be here!" Tsuna exclaimed as he tried to make the stubborn toddler go back to his nursery. "You're supposed to be on the bus on the way to strawberry fields weren't you?" The toddler looked at Tsuna guiltily.

"B-But... Lambo misses Tsuna..." The toddler explained as he fondled with the hem of his yellow raincoat. "Please... just for today... let me be with Tsuna?" The toddler pleaded, pouting slightly. Sakamoto sensei heaved a sigh before telling Tsuna to sit back at his seat.

"Lambo-kun will stay here only for today, ne?" Sakamoto sensei says, smiling gently.

* * *

><p>"HIIE! I don't want to sing!" Tsuna protested as he tried to wriggle out of a girl's grasp.<p>

"But Tsuna-kun, please! You have to do it! All the other classes already have their participant! Please!" The girls begged as the five-year old struggles further.

"Pick someone else then! Please, I don't want to!" Tsuna argued as he struggles a bit more.

"Tsuna-kun, if you do it... Mochida-san wouldn't dare do anything to you anymore!" Tsuna stopped struggling as he heard that name. "Yes, we can guarantee that he won't even touch you after you enter, ne?"

"... Okay..." Tsuna sighed as he finally gave up.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile, Namimori airport<span>**

"Boss... I think you used too much money for the first class tickets..." A floating acrobaleno whined as he punched in some numbers into his calculator.

"VOII! Oi, boss, are you sure the brat's here?" A silver haired swordsman swung his sword/ arm in a deadly arch, narrowly missing a black, spiky haired man's neck.

"Oi! Be careful with that! You might hit boss!" The spiky haired man snapped.

"Xanxus, do you really have Tsu tsu's house address? Kya~ I can't wait to see him!" A flamboyant man squealed as he skipped about the airport.

"Uishishishishi, the prince demands to see the little tuna fish~" A blonde teen could be seen throwing knives at a teal haired teen, much to passer-by's horror.

"Bel-senpai, that hurts..." The teal haired teen monotonously complained as he pulled out each knife, bent them and threw them on the floor, each of the weapons making a 'Clang' sound as they hit the ground.

"Scum... you all dare doubt me... Tonno's home is here, I'm sure of it..." A scarred man growled out as the group exited the airport.

* * *

><p>"? I thought I felt Xan nii-chan's presence..." Tsuna murmured as he bit into a rice-ball. "But it can't be... right?"<p> 


	10. Uninstall

**Me: KHR does not belong to me..**

**Tsuna: Okay...**

**Me: I'm in a hurry... **

**Tsuna: Okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fall festival<span>**

"Welcome to Magic wonderland! Please take a seat and enjoy the show, we'll be passing out menus too so please order whatever you like!" Tsuna smiled cutely as he accepted the ticket.

"Usagi-chan! I need your assistance~!" Mukuro called from 'backstage'. The brunette headed for the dressing room and found Mukuro engaged in a very heated staring contest with Hibari.

"Hiie! MUkuro-san! You're supposed to be performing now!" Tsuna squeaked as he broke the staring contest.

"I was, until Skylark-kun refused to let me go without a fight..." Mukuro grinned as he watched Tsuna sigh and shake his head.

"Mou! Can both of you stop fighting for once?" Tsuna pouted cutely before giving both boys a forehead flick. "Fighting is bad! Unless it's to protect!" Tsuna huffed as he exited the room.

"... To protect, huh?" Hibari whispered, feeling his forehead where the special herbivore had flicked him.

* * *

><p>"Kyah! Boss, I think I see Tsu tsu!" A flamboyant teen pointed excitedly at a certain brunette in the corridor.<p>

"Hiie? I thought I heard Luss nee-chan..." The brunette looked around and lit up slightly as his eyes found their way to a group of teenagers. "X-Xan nii-chan, B-Bel nii-chan, Mammon nii-san, Levi nii-chan, Squalo nii-san, Fran nii-san, Luss nee-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran towards the group.

"Tonno! What the f**k are you wearing?" Xanxus questioned as the brunette finished hugging them.

"Uwah~ Tsu tsu! You look exactly like a girl! So cute~!" Lussuria squealed girlishly and pulled out a camera, snapping a photo quickly. "One for the album~" Lussuria smiled as the Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"Ah! That's right! I'll be performing! Please come and watch, ne?" Tsuna smiled as the Varia all gave him their word that they'll be there. "Hai! It's at the auditorium, in two hours!" Tsuna called before running back to his class.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back in the classroom<span>**

"Sawada Tsuna is to be my bride!" Mukuro exclaimed happily into the microphone. "The cute one! Not the violent one!"(A/N: RIP Mukuro XP) The said bride chose that moment to walk in.

"...Rokudo... MUKURO!" Tsuna screamed as he sent punches into Mukuro's face.

"Hn... I almost forgot what a great fighter Tsuna is..." Tsunayoshi muttered as he watched his little brother beat up the illusionist.

"Jyuudaime! The girls in class 2-3 were looking for you!" Tsuna's fist halted halfway from connecting with Mukuro's face and he turned to smile brightly at Gokudera.

"Hai~!" Tsuna called before he ran towards the classroom.

"Ah... he loves me..." Mukuro stated dreamily, earning himself a glare from the silver haired bomber and a certain skylark.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun! Try this on!" A girl named Midori squealed.<p>

"No, wait! Maybe this'll fit you better!" Another girl named Sakura exclaimed as she handed Tsuna an outfit. The brunette obediently tried on all the costumes and finally settled with sleeveless black turtle neck, white shorts that hugged his thighs, baggy black socks and white boots. Accessaries included fingerless white gloves, a chain attached to his shorts and a silver dog-tag around his neck.

"Hmm... this isn't that bad..." Tsuna smiled slightly as he eyed himself in the mirror.

* * *

><p>"Kyah~ I'm so excited! I wonder what Tsu tsu is going to be singing!" Lussuria exclaimed as he sat down next to Squalo.<p>

"VOII! I'm sure that he'll do okay!" Squalo half-shrieked and half-yelled, smirking slightly as students stood up to move away from them.

"Bel-sempai... Can you stop stabbing me? I would like to enjoy the show..." Fran complained as he plucked out three knives.

"Uishishishishi, be glad then un-cute kouhai... for the prince is feeling generous today..." Belphegor smirked.

"Boss... when will Tsuna-kun be out?" Levi asked as Xanxus flipped through the time-table for the show.

"Damn it all... he's last..." Xanxus cursed as he chucked the time-table aside.

"Ah well... I'm sure he's got something in store... Tsuna won't waste my money..." Mammon mumbled as he settled next to Lussuria.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip to Tsu-kun's turn~<span>**

"Thank you, and that was Kagamine Rinta and Lenka from class 3-4!" The MC announced cheerily, "Next up is our very own Class 1-1's genius boy, Sawada Tsuna!" The Varia all grinned as Tsuna strolled into view, waving and smiling slightly at them.

"He'll be singing 'Uninstall'! composed by Chiaki Ishikawa!" Tsuna accepted the headphones with the microphone attached to it with a small smile.

* * *

><p><em>It came from beyond the extreme reaches of our reality,<em>  
><em>It came to laugh at our naive existences.<em>  
><em>I am puzzled by the truth that slips through my hands even as I cover my ears.<em>  
><em>Where in this thin body do I find the strength to stand?<em>

* * *

><p>"Ha! I knew he would be singing this lame song..." Mochida sneered as he watched the brunette sing with his eyes closed.<p>

"And you're saying you would do a better job then? Mochida Kentaro(A/N: I have no idea what's his real name... sorry...)?" A voice from behind sent Mochida into a frenzy, since that voice belonged to none other then Tsuna's cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari was abnormally strong and smart for a boy his age thus he fitted Iemitsu's conditions. The brunette's father had been worried that Tsuna would not be able to protect himself despite going through the acrobaleno's training.

"A-Ahaha! I-T wasn't m-m-mocking him or anything, Hibari-san!" Mochida smiled very nervously as he felt the five year old's glare becoming icier each passing second.

"Hn..."

* * *

><p><em>Uninstall, uninstall.<em>  
><em>I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,<em>  
><em>But that is something I cannot yet comprehend.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ooh~ I'm so lucky I brought my video camera! I get to film Tsu tsu cute face as he sings~! Iemitsu would want a copy too!" Lussuria squealed as Tsuna swayed slightly from side to side.<p>

"VOII! I'd like a copy too!" Squalo declared as Lussuria just giggled dizzyingly.

* * *

><p><em>Uninstall, uninstall.<em>  
><em>I have no choice but to pretend that<em>  
><em>I am a warrior who knows no fear. Uninstall.<em>

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime's singing voice is... too wonderful to describe!" Gokudera whispered dreamily as Yamamoto took a few pictures.<p>

"Haha, I didn't know Tsuna could sing! Much less dance!" Yamamoto chuckled as he watched the brunette twirl slightly, ending it with a hand on his heart and a hand outstretched.

"Jyuudaime is good at everything!" Gokudera huffed proudly as he smiled at the dancing brunette.

"Haha, yeah!" Yamamoto agreed, smiling as Tsuna smiled slightly at them.

* * *

><p><em>Our subconscious grows sharper without us realizing.<em>  
><em>When I open my eyes to the contourless presence below my bed,<em>  
><em>I am devoid of any feelings,<em>  
><em>Except an impulse to destroy everything and anything.<em>  
><em>Since I can't even choose the season of my passing...<em>

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu... Chrome would want to see this..." Mukuro smirked as he took a video. "She'd be pleased..."<p>

Glancing at the guardians who were scattered in the auditorium, Mukuro smiled softly as he saw the emotion love present in their eyes (A/N: For Hibari, it's only VERY slightly but it was there). "Kufufufu, looks like the competition is rising..."

* * *

><p><em>Uninstall, uninstall.<em>  
><em>If there's no one left to replace me,<em>  
><em>Then I will take that regular daily life and<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere in Sicily<span>**

"Ah~ I heard that Tsuna-kun is singing today..." A blonde teen sighed in disappointment, "I wish I could've been there to support him..."

"Don't worry Dino-san. Lussuria-san has already promised that he'll make a copy of the concert for us..." A redhead smiled slightly at the thought of his childhood friend.

"Hmm... then I'll be looking forward to it, ne? Enma-kun?" The redhead smiled shyly and nodded his agreement.

"Un!"

* * *

><p><em>Uninstall, uninstall.<em>  
><em>It makes me want to end everything with these hands.<em>  
><em>It's not a bad thing to uninstall.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hmm... As expected of my Amato Fratello..." Xanxus smirked as Levi nodded his agreement.<p>

"Uishishishishi, the prince shall demand the tuna fish to sing more frequently after this..." Belphegor smirked.

"Bel-sempai... you really like Tsuna's singing, don't you?" Fran asked, to be stabbed with four knives. "Ah."

"Hmmm... I could make a good profit if I were to sell Tsuna's singing..." Mammon smiled softly as he watched the brunette.

* * *

><p><em>Uninstall, uninstall.<em>  
><em>I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,<em>  
><em>But that is something I cannot yet comprehend.<em>  
><em>Uninstall, uninstall.<em>  
><em>I have no choice but to pretend that<em>  
><em>I am a warrior who knows no fear. Uninstall.<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuna opens his eyes and smiles very cutely at his family before he skipped off the stage.<p> 


	11. Meet Ryohei, sun guardian

**Me: Hibari... you seriously have to at least make it an effort in this fanfic...**

**Hibari: Who I mate with isn't your problem...**

**Me: It damn well is! This is my Fanfic!**

**Tsuna: U-Um... W-What are you talking about?**

**Me: Hibari doesn't lo-**

**Hibari: Marry me, Tsunayoshi!**

**Tsuna: E-EH?**

**Me: KHR does not belong to me... **

* * *

><p>"No..." Tsuna rejected flatly. Reborn raised an eyebrow, he didn't even ask yet. "You're going to tell me to take the pill right? I'm not going to..." Tsuna frowned as he continued with his Algebra homework.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, this is for your own good... the Cielo Familigia are gaining new weapons with each passing second, you can't be a toddl-" A pencil whizzed past Reborn's cheek.

"This isn't about me! Taking the pill risks my guardian's lives! And I haven't found all of them yet! I just need more time, just a little! To find my last guardian..." Tsuna murmured softly as he sank to his knees. "I'll take the pill then, so please... Just give me a little more time, Reborn..." The brunette pleaded.

"... Tch... Dame-Tsuna, you'd better gather your guardians by this week... understand?"

* * *

><p>"SAWADA TSUNA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" An overly energetic teen exclaimed, Tsuna blinked and squeaked softly.<p>

"A-Ano... I'm too weak to help you though..." Tsuna started meekly but the energetic white haired teen just shook his head.

"IT'S OKAY TO THE EXTREME! I WANT STRONG PEOPLE IN WILLPOWER TOO!" The boxer grinned widely. "AND, I EXTREMELY WANT TO JOIN YOUR FAMILY! SASAGAWA RYOHEI IS AT YOUR DISPOSAL!" Tsuna sweatdropped but nodded and welcomed the boxer into his family anyway.

"Then, you shall be my sun guardian!" Tsuna smiled happily, 'My family... is finally complete.'

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?" It was around noon, Tsuna had been having Physical Education when he suddenly collapsed.<p>

"Tsuna! What's wrong?" The brunette was having difficulty breathing, his cheeks are flushed and he was coughing violently.

"No... I thought I was cured?" Tsuna gasped as he clutched his T-shirt.

"Quick! Bring Tsuna nii to the Infirmary!" Lambo cried as he tugged at Hibari's sleeve. The skylark wordlessly nodded and scooped up the brunette gently, bridal style.

* * *

><p>"Tsu tsu! Are you alright?" Lussuria fussed over the brunette as the black haired prefect laid him on the bed.<p>

"... Where's the perverted doctor?" Lussuria grinned slyly.

"Oh, Xanxus found out that he tried to kiss Tsu tsu so he is currently in hiding..." Hibari smirked, he never did like that perverted doctor.

"What's wrong with the special herbivore?" Hibari demands as Lussuria finishes his check-up.

"Tsu tsu's attacks are coming back..." Lussuria sighed, patting the brunette lightly on the head as he slept. "I'll need to get some medicine from Verde again..." Lussuria murmured sadly.

"Explain yourself, Herbivore..." Hibari growled out. Lussuria huffed at the nickname but proceeded to explain to Hibari anyway.

* * *

><p>"When Tsu tsu was still in Italy, he was kidnapped..." Lussuria explains as he strokes the toddler's cheek gently. "He was rescued two days later by the Varia and Goku-chan... But... the Milliefieore must've given him a very bad scare as whenever the name was mentioned, Tsu tsu would cough so violently he vomits blood, have difficulty breathing and his blood circulation would flow backwards..."<p>

Hibari's eyes widened. "but the Special herbivore is perfectly healthy when I met him!" Lussuria shook his head.

"He was supposed to be cured, that's what puzzles me, Verde's medicine never fails!" Lussuria sighs again and stood up from his seat beside Tsuna's bed. "Well, I have to go attend to Squ-chan so... take care of him, ne?" Hibari nodded mutely as the flamboyant teen gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>"... Is... Is Tonno alright?" Xanxus asked hesitantly. Lussuria smiled warmly and nodded, the scarred teen heaved a sigh of relief. "Wasn't his attacks cured? Why did it come back?" Xanxus muttered quietly to himself.<p>

"That's something I think I can understand, boss..." Xanxus stared at the flamboyant teen in disbelief. "Tsu tsu's body is giving out..."

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, you really have to take the pill..." The brunette just shook his head stubbornly. "<p>

"I don't want to die! I still have so many people to protect!" Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn glared at him.

"THIS IS EXACTLY THE REASON I WANT YOU TO TAKE THIS PILL!" Tsuna jumped, Reborn never shouted at him, if he did, the matter must be more serious then a broken window. "DAMMIT TSUNA! IF YOU DON'T TAKE THIS PILL, YOU'LL DIE!"

"W-What?" Tsuna breathed as he stared disbelievingly at his tutor.

"It's true, kora... you'll have to take the pill to survive... Verde improved it so it won't shorten your lifespan, your five year old body is unable to withstand the attacks, kora..." Collonello chimed in, the blonde acrobaleno had been worried about the brunette and came flying in Vongola's private jet. "Your guardians have to take the pill too kora! To get stronger!"

"..." Tsuna was rendered speechless, closing his eyes, he nodded mutely. "Okay... on one condition... My guardians will have to vote if they want to take the pill..."

* * *

><p>"If it'll help Jyuudaime, then I vote yes!" Gokudera smiled.<p>

"Haha, I don't think it'll hurt Tsuna so sure!" Yamamoto answered cheerily.

"I VOTE YES TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei voted TO THE EXTREME. (A/N: Sorry, can't hep myself XD)

"Hn... as long as I'll be able to spar with him in the future..." Hibari stated in a bored tone.

"Kufufufu... Usagi-chan has to live so I can tease him all I want right? Yes..." Mukuro smirked as Tsuna cowered behind Collonello.

"I want Bossu to live... so yes..." Chrome smiled shyly at the brunette.

"GYAHAHAHA! Lambo-san needs Tsuna nii to be by my side when I rule the world!" Lambo declared happily.

"Then it's decided then. All of Tsuna's familigia shall take the pill!" Reborn announced.


	12. Hot springs

**Me: Okay.. in this chapter... I will be showing more on what happened when Tsuna was kidnapped...**

**Tsuna: I'm going to die...**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll live...**

**Tsuna: KHR belongs to their rightful owners...**

**Me: On with the story**

* * *

><p>"Ne... Fake prince, did you remember the time when Tsuna was kidnapped?" Belphegor ceased polishing his beloved knives and the grin on his face was wiped off clean.<p>

"Ah... It was horrible... I still remember what we found..." Belphegor's knives were placed on the coffee table momentarily forgotten as he recalled the horrible sight that awaited him.

* * *

><p><em>"Tonno!" Xanxus eyes widened as he stared at the sight before him. Tsuna was lying on the ground dressed in a white dress that were for human guinea<em> pigs,_ surrounding him were men dressed in black suits with some blood splattered on it. _

_Tsuna's appearance was disheveled, his hair was messy and blood was pouring steadily out his mouth. Dry lips and watery half-lidded eyes depicted how much pain the small brunette went through the last two days. Bruises and fresh cuts adorned the toddler's body, a man was injecting something into the small brunette that made him cry out in agony and horror. Taking a closer look, Xanxus almost cried in shock as patches of red started forming on the dress, some of them seemed two day's old. _

_But what horrified Xanxus the most was that his beloved brother's back was bleeding at a very fast rate, staining the outfit a dark maroon and continued to do so. "TONNO!" With that final shriek, Xanxus lost his control and went on a rampage, brutally killing all the men that were hurting his beloved little brother, his treasure._

_"Tuna fish!" Belphegor cried out as he sliced the handcuffs that held his 'princess' chained to the wall. Caramel brown eyes looked up, Belphegor's breath hitched as he stared at a pair of lifeless brown eyes, glazed over with agony. It was as if Tsuna had been dead that time, but as soon as Xanxus stopped killing the men in the room. The pair of hollow, dead eyes blinked and stared, dazedly at the blonde genius before breaking out into a small gin._

_"I... knew... you'd come... for...m..e..." Tsuna breathed, smiling slightly before he blacked out. Lussuria then saw that the brunette had severe injuries such as shoulder dislocation, deep cuts on the wrists, fractured ribs and many others that could've killed the fragile boy._

* * *

><p>"Heh... how did he survive?" Fran asked, curious. Belphegor's face hardened slightly.<p>

"He almost died in my arms... had Levi not moved fast enough the tuna fish might have been dead by now..." Fran grimaced as he saw a small tear slide down Belphegor's cheek. "I wasn't strong enough to protect my brother, my princess..."

* * *

><p>Tsuna let out a pain filled yell as the drug started to take effect and his body started to grow. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei,Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome watched worriedly, Lambo had clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see his brother in such pain. The brunette's body started to develop into a fifteen year old's, the guardians have already took theirs and started to stare in shock as Tsuna started to grow more feminine.<p>

The process stopped abruptly as the drug started to wear off. Reborn stepped into the the white room and dressed the brunette in a white robe, the said person was currently shivering in fear and pain as Reborn carried him to his room. Giotto and Tsunayoshi casted worried glances at the brunette but could do nothing more than watch as Reborn tucked the brunette in.

"Reborn-san, is Jyuudaime going to be okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly as Reborn closes the door to Tsuna's room. Reborn let out a small smile an patted the teen on the head.

"VOOOIII! WHERE'S THE FU**ING BRAT!" A certain silver haired swordsman bellowed downstairs. Hibari twitched slightly in irritation before he headed down to 'bite' the herbivores to death for making noise.

An agonized scream that came from the brunette's room made everyone freeze and barge into the tuna fish's room. Tsuna was screaming incoherent words into the air and thrashing wildly in his bed, fighting off an enemy who isn't there. "DON'T COME CLOSER! MAMA!" Tsuna screamed as his hands flew to his head and started to dig into his scalp, drawing small beads of blood.

"He's having a nightmare, wake him up!" Reborn ordered as Gokudera gently nudged his thrashing boss.

"Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime, it's me. Wake up..." Gokudera cooed softly as his boss's eyelids snapped open. The silver haired teen had to surpass a gasp as he stared at his boss's eyes, whilst one eye was a warm caramel color, the other was a mysterious hue of violet that Gokudera didn't know existed. "J-Jyuudaime?"

"No... I'm not your tenth, my name's Ietsuna... Tsuna's alter ego..." The brunette answered with a smirk.

"I didn't know Tsuna had an alter ego!" Tsunayoshi blurted out. "He tells me everything!" Ietsuna shook his head.

"Tsuna doesn't know about me... I've only communicated with him when danger's near after all..." Ietsuna explained with a pained smile. "You might be seeing me more often considering the tuna fish might be encountering some problems..." Before Tsunayoshi or the guardians could ask him what would go wrong, the brunette closed his eyes and when he opened them, both eyes were normal again.

"...?" Tsuna tilted his head to one side as he asked innocently, "Is it dinnertime?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day at school<span>**

"Class, the new faces you see today are actually our genius toddlers who took pills to grow faster..." Sakamoto sensei announced as several comments about new students arose. "We'll be going to a Hot springs trip soon so I'll need your permission slips handed in and the exact amount of money for the ticket soon!" The pink haired teacher smiled as excited whispers echoed throughout the class.

"Hot springs, eh?" Tsuna smiled contentedly, it's been so long since he last been to one. "I'm looking forward to it!" Tsuna grinned happily as he started to doodle on his notebook, seeing that all the lessons taught were already covered by Reborn and Colonello, blissfully unaware of the worried glances his guardians were giving him (A/N: Excluding Ryohei, he's in a different class.)


	13. Kinapped part 1

**Me: DUDE! GET HIBARI OFF OF MY BACK WILL YA'?**

**Tsuna: ... *holds up handcuffs***

**Me: Seriously? Hibari! DIE!**

**Hibari: Tch... so troublesome... KHR belongs to a bunch of herbivores...**

* * *

><p>Humming cheerfully as he drew a picture on the sketchbook, Tsuna was blissfully unaware of his classmates stares and his guardian's protective yet worried ones. Yawning slightly, he quietly puts away the sketchbook and curls into a small ball on his seat, looking very much like an innocent kitten.<p>

"Haha... Is it just me or does Tsuna act more like a five year old then a fifteen year old?" Yamamoto commented cheerily as several of the guardians nodded in agreement.

"But, in a way... Jyuudaime does act a little too mature for his own good..." Gokudera mumbled. The said brunette continued to breathe evenly as the guardians continued to converse with one another.

The bus pulled to a violent stop, causing the sleeping brunette to fall onto the floor with a soft 'thud'. "Ow..." Tsuna groaned sleepily as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. "Are we there already?" Tsuna grumbled, clearly irritated. The irritation was cleanly wiped off his face as a certain ball of orange fluff appeared from Tsuna's hoodie.

"Natsu! I thought I told you to stay at home!" Tsuna pouted as he made a miserable attempt to stay mad at the lion cub. He let out a sigh when Natsu gave him the 'kicked puppy' look. "Oh well... as long as you behave, I'm sure Sakamoto-sensei won't have a problem with you staying with me..." Tsuna smiled as Natsu started licking him.

"Jyuudaime! Are you unhurt?" Gokudera exclaimed as he examined his boss's arms and knees for bruises or anything that could scar.

"That was an EXTREME fall, Tsuna!" Ryohei yelled as he enthusiastically pumped his fist into the air. Tsuna smiled sheepishly as he apologized for worrying everyone.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi and Hibari will be in the same room. Mukuro, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Chrome shall take the room next to theirs." Sakamoto sensei announced, smiling slightly before she proceeded to tell the other students which rooms to take.<p>

"Tsunayoshi nii-chan, where did Xan nii-chan and the others go?" Tsuna asked as he tugged at his brother's shirt cutely. Despite having the brains and body of a fifteen year old, Tsuna has the innocence of a five year old (Which he was...). "Did they return already?"

"Hn... I saw them earlier this morning so they must be somewhere around here..." Tsunayoshi smiled assuringly as he begun to unpack, causing the younger twin to do the same. "We have thirty minutes of free time, want to go explore while we unpack?" Tsuna's face lit up and he nodded eagerly, racing off to look for his guardians. "Gokudera... do you get that feeling too?" The silver haired teen nodded and glanced worryingly at where the brunette was talking to Yamamoto. "Something's going to happen soon, and it won't be good..."

* * *

><p>Tsuna giggles cutely as Hibird pecks him lightly on the nose. Natsu sniffed at the flying object that was currently talking to Tsuna (Actually, Tsuna's asking Hibird question and Hibird's chirping random words...) and purred slightly as his master pulled him closer to his chest. "Gao!" Natsu purrs as Tsuna snuggles into his mane.<p>

"Hey! You're going to pay for what you did to me last week!" Tsuna stiffened slightly as he recognized the voice. Natsu growled angrily at the black haired teen who merely smirked.

"Natsu... Natsu listen to me... when I drop you, you run, okay?" Tsuna whispered softly as Mochida started to advance towards him. Not giving the sky lion cub to respond, Tsuna let go of the cub who quickly scurried away with Hibird. "What do you want from me?" Tsuna glared as hard as he could, reaching behind for his Urumi which was tucked behind his back.

"Hmm... your life..." Mochida's smirk widened as pressed a wetted handkerchief on the brunette's nose. It was drugged.

* * *

><p>"What so you mean Tsuna's kidnapped!" Tsunayoshi cried out. Natsu just lowered his head in shame, Hibird had explained the situation to the guardians and currently Tsuna's twin brother was freaking out.<p>

"It seems the special herbivore allowed his pet to escape so he could find us..." Hibari growled, 'How dare someone steal something that's MINE...' Hibari thought possessively.

"Where was the last time you saw him?" Natsu roared weakly before he led the way to the clearing where his master was. Reborn frowned, he should have seen this coming, Mochida would definitely pay if he even tries to harm one hair on his student.

When they reached the clearing, the group started to frantically search for their beloved boss. "Hey! I found something!" Gokudera exclaimed as he pushed aside a few bushes. "It's a blood trail..." Gokudera paled.

"It's Tsuna's blood..." Reborn stated monotonously as he tipped his fedora, so no one could see the pained look in his eyes.

"How do you know?" Gokudera stared at the blood trail in disbelief.

"Collonello taught him how to leave an improvised trail, I just never thought he would use his own blood..." Reborn explained to the silver haired teen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Tsuna<span>**

"Nngh..." Tsuna groaned as his eyelids fluttered open. He blinked once, twice then thrice. He was in the Bovino headquaters!

"Good to see you're awake you little brat..." Tsuna growled lowly as Mochida approached him with a tray of soup. "Boss said we can torture you after you finish this." Tsuna glanced at the steaming bowl of soup, his intution was screaming at him not to take it but Mochida forced it down his throat before he could turn his head away.

"UWAH!" Tsuna screamed as his entire body felt like it was on fire. His lungs seemed to stop working and he gasped for oxygen, he started to cough violently and soon blood was erupting from his mouth. Mochida watched the entire ordeal with bored eyes and a sadistic grin, one full of cruelty.


	14. Kidnaped part 2

**Me: No author's corner today, KHR is not mine!**

* * *

><p>Panting heavily, the brunette shrieked in pain as something started to grow on his head. "Hmm? This is an unexpected after-math..." Mochida commented as he watched a pair of cat ears pop out. "I'll have to tell boss later..." Mochida yawned, obviously bored despite the shrieks of agony coming from the brunette.<p>

Reaching into his pocket, the black haired teen produced a yellow penknife. "I'm getting very bored so I don't think I'll wait for the others..." Mochida let out a crazed grin as he slowly approached the brunette, who's eyes were widening in horror. "Night night, little cat boy~" Mochida sang cruelly, before plunging the blade into Tsuna's right eye.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Reborn growled menacingly, his index finger slowly pressing down the trigger as his vic- I MEAN the servant trembled terribly. "Let me give you one last chance... Where. Is. Mochida. and. Tsuna?" Reborn narrowed his eyes as the servant just looked away. "Stubborn bastard..." Reborn grumbled as he cleaned the blood off of the leon-gun.<p>

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera called. "This bastard says that Mochida is torturing someone in the basement!"

"P-Please! I-I didn't k-k-know a-about a-any of t-t-this!" The servant pleaded desperately. "I-I have a w-w-wife! A-And k-k-kids!"

"Hnn... Too bad for them then..." Hibari mocked as he started to beat the living daylights of the man.

"Kufufufu, Usagi-chan's blonde brother and the Varia squad will be arriving shortly..." Mukuro informed as he snapped his indigo cellphone shut. "It seems the Varia were planning to return to Italy today until they received my call..."

An agonized scream echoed through the halls, the guardian's eyes all widened in shock and horror as the recognized the scream, it was Tsuna!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The room where Tsuna is...<span>**

"UWAHH!" Tsuna screeched as he clutched his bleeding right eye, he felt pain, agony but worst of all, he felt hatred. This was the first time Tsuna felt hatred towards anyone and he disliked it, it was a horrible feeling. "Kuh... it... hurts..." Tsuna whispered as fat drops of tears rolled down his left eye, the black haired teen started to kick the brunette harshly.

"Hah? It hurts? That's great!" Mochida smiled sadistically, licking the blade of the penknife. "I want you to feel every bit of this torture I'm about to give you!" Holding the brunette firmly on the ground, the black haired maniac started to slit the brunette's wrists, slowly and painfully dragging the blade across the creamy white skin. Tsuna screamed as Mochida started twist the knife into his flesh, it was horrifyingly agonizing. "That's it, scream all you want! Your no-good brother isn't going to save you this time~"

"Who said I wasn't?" Mochida halted his torture and turned towards the older brunette in horror. "Boy, are you in HUGE trouble..." Tsunayoshi growled, cracking his knuckles loudly.

"Tsu...nayoshi..nii..-chan..." Tsuna whispered weakly before he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dream world<span>**

"...na...Tsu...Tsun...a... Tsuna!" The said brunette slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them with a closed fist.

"Who are you?" Tsuna questioned the person in front of him. It was pitch dark and he could barely make out the silhouette of the person.

"My name is Ietsuna, I'm your alter ego..." Tsuna blinked twice before tilting his head to one side.

"But how come I never met you?" Ietsuna chuckled and Tsuna pouted.

"I exist as your hyper intuition! It's the first time you see me in person, that's all!" Tsuna nodded in understanding before moving on to another question.

"Will I be seeing you more often then?" Tsuna asked cutely, Ietsuna blushed but it could not be seen since it was dark.

"Yes, now, Tsuna... I want you to wake up okay? This is a dream, you have to wake up before you get trapped here forever..." Ietsuna explained anxiously, the brunette blinks slightly before he nods quietly and closes his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime! Please wake up!" Tsuna winces slightly before his eyelids fluttered open.<p>

"Gokudera-kun... you'll make me deaf one day..." Tsuna teased weakly as he tried to sit up. Something on his head twitched, Tsuna blinked in confusion as he untied the bandage that bound his head whilst his self-proclaimed right hand man tries to commit sepaku.

"Gokudera-kun, what's on my head?" Tsuna asks as he turns to the silver haired teen who was bickering with the baseball lover. "Is something wrong?" Tsuna asks worriedly as the color drained from Gokudera's face whilst Yamamoto bushes wildly.

"Jyuudaime is... DEFILED!" Gokudera screams as he ran out of the ward, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Tsuna... look into the mirror..." Tsuna blinked at Yamamoto's instruction before looking at the mirror beside his bed.

"... HIIE! WHAT IS THIS?" Tsuna shrieked as he backed away from the mirror like it was some sort of dangerous creature, resulting in his falling off his bed. "Ow..." Tsuna groaned as he held his aching head in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Reborn... what should I do?" Tsuna sniffles as he snuggles Natsu in his arms, the skylion was obviously forgiven by the brunette. "I don't want to stay a cat-boy forever..." Reborn sighs and tries to remedy Tsuna's everlasting tears.<p>

"I'll call Verde tomorrow, so in the meantime, hang in there alright, Baka-Tsuna?" Reborn smiles gently as the brunette nodded obediently and lies down for a nap. For a fifteen year old to be this obedient is quite cute. "Good boy, now go to sleep while I have a nice long **_chat_** with Mochida, okay?" Reborn coaxed as the brunette starts to yawn.

"Okay..." Tsuna murmured sleepily as he slowly drifted off to sleep, Natsu purring lightly in his arms. "Tell Xan-nii-chan 'I love you' for me..." Tsuna informs before slipping into dreamland. 'Hm... for a fifteen year old, Tsuna still acts like a five year old sometimes...' Reborn thinks as he slowly caresses the brunette's cheek. 'I'm growing soft... aren't I? But for my beloved Tsuna, every thing's worth it...'

"Now, to **_talk_** to Mochida..." Reborn smiled cruelly as he thought of all the torture the boy would go through.


	15. Ashita kuru hi

**Me: No author's corner today, KHR is not mine!**

* * *

><p>"... Reborn-san, did I do the right thing?" The hitman glanced sideways at the silver haired teen who was staring at his blood stained hands. "I did the right thing right?"<p>

"Ah... If you had let that bastard free, he would start hunting after Tsuna again..." Reborn agreed as he patted the silver haired teen on the head. "It's alright, that bastard deserves all the punishment he can get." Gokudera smiles slightly before racing off in search of a bathroom.

"Tsuna!" A cry that Reborn immediately recognized as Mammon's was heard as the hitman strolled down the halls. "Tsuna, snap out of it!" Turning around a corner sharply, the sun acrobaleno's eyes widened in shock, there, holding a knife pointed to his heart was Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Reborn shouted as the brunette immediately release the knife like it scalded his hands. The brunette stared at the sharp blade in a slight daze, Reborn approached him and almost gasped in shock. Tsuna's right eye was a very dark shade of red with vine like patterns decorating his right cheek and the area around his eye. "Tsu.. na?" Reborn whispered, the brunette blinked and slowly turned towards the sun acrobaleno.

"Ma... ma..." Tsuna choked out before falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>"What happened to Jyuudaime?" Gokudera shrieked as he tried to wriggle free from Yamamoto's arms (AN: It's wriggle free day! XD), "Did the Mochida bastard come back alive and hurt him again? I swear on my life-"

"GOKUDERA HAYATO!" Reborn yelled as the silver haired teen started to calm down and stare at him in disbelief, as did the rest of the occupants in the room. "For once in your life, will you shut the fuck up?" Reborn shouted again, the silver haired teen winced and looked down on the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san..." Gokudera apologized, bowing waist low. "It's just that Jyuudaime got hurt because I wasn't there to protect him, so I was frustrated..." A small hand landed on Gokudera's cheek, gently lifting the face up.

"Gokudera-kun, don't apologize... it's not your fault..." Tsuna smiled weakly, his face literally screaming with purity and innocence. "I'll sing you a song to make you feel better okay?" Taking a deep breath, the brunette slowly parted his lips to sing.

"Flowers bloom in spring, oh, summer unfolds in the sky

Theyre engraved and sparkling in my heart

Rain falls in the morning, even on a day when I shut the window

The light overflowing to my chest is from above the clouds..." To say that Tsuna looked pure would be an understatement that time. "Joy and sorrow, I hold everything close while Im walking

Theyre things that firmly join my hand and your hand together..."

Gokudera's shocked face and his guardian's worried ones were all Tsuna saw before he blacked out again.

* * *

><p>"That boy... even though he didn't have enough energy to even breathe, he still managed to sing to you..." Reborn let out a worried sigh, Gokudera went berserk when Tsuna fainted in his arms, Yamamoto and Ryohei are currently tending to Tsuna (AN: Rain flames help to heal Tsuna's heart scars faster, Sun flames can heal physical wounds), Hibari and Mukuro are sparring in the training room to 'let out their pent up frustration'. Lambo is crying in his room and the Varia just killed half of the Bovino familigia, not that anyone would care.

"How is he?" Reborn glanced sideways, Tsunayoshi was dressed in a back long-sleeved shirt underneath a white T-shirt with a red line on the hems of the sleeves and the collar area, black jeans and white sneakers. "He already went through so much... Why did he have to suffer again?" Tsunayoshi glared harshly at the floor that it could burn a hole in it.

"... " Reborn did not answer and continued to lean on the wall as Tsunayoshi took a seat on the floor, wrapping his arms around a propped up knee whilst the other laid still. "The Bovino familigia will pay for what they did..."

"No!" A voice cried out. Reborn turned towards the direction of the source and found a sniffling toddler in a cow-print jumpsuit. "Although... Although they hurt Lambo, it's thanks to them that Lambo can meet Tsuna nii... so... until, Tsuna nii gets better, the Bovino family will stay the way they were!" The five year old glared at the hitman who stared at him in disbelief before he broke into a small grin.

"Sure... _Prezioso..." _Reborn smirked as Lambo stopped glaring and blushed a shade of red Reborn did not know existed.

"L-Lambo shall go search for candy now..." The toddler exclaimed, running away as fast as he could to get away from the sun acrobaleno (A/N: Just a note, Reborn is still an acrobaleno, just that his adult form is back~).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two days later...<span>**

"What's the answer to question number 27 on page 100?" Reborn smirked as his student thought for a moment.

"18 to the power of 69 squared root?" Tsuna replied, tilting his head to the side cutely. Reborn grinned and nodded before moving onto the next question. The brunette had been healed both physically and emotionally, although the nightmares kept visiting him.

"_Volete un pranzo italiano?_(A/N: Would you like an italian lunch?)_" _Tsuna blinked before smiling cutely.

"_Sì, per favore_! (A/N: Yes, please!)" Tsuna answered eagerly, causing Reborn to chuckle a bit.

"_Il tuo italiano sta migliorando, Tonno_...(A/N: You're italian is improving)" Tsuna's eyes literally sparkled with delight as the brunette jumped off of his hospital bed and into Xanxus's awaiting arms.

"_Grazie_(A/N: Thank you)_! _Xan nii-chan!" Tsuna squealed, Xanxus grinned and tickled the brunette on the sides, causing the brunette to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"By the way Baka-Tsuna, you'll be going to a ball tonight... to assassinate the Bovino familigia's boss." Reborn informed before he left the room. "Oh, and did I tell you that you have to dress as a girl?" Reborn smirked as Tsuna paled.

"EHHH?"


	16. Happily ever after

**Me: No author's corner today, KHR is not mine!**

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Tsuna glared at the outfit laid out for him. "Out of all the outfits you could pick, you picked the one I couldn't stand the most?" Reborn smirked as Tsuna continued to glare at the piece of clothing.<p>

"What? It's cosplay ball so you have to wear that..." Tsuna's glare was directed from the clothing to Reborn.

"It's a cosplay ball and you didn't tell me?" Tsuna shrieked as he gripped his head in frustration. Seriously, he loved the lesson his tutor holds (Despite them being a bit... violent) but this time it's a whole new level of irritating him, eh? "Fine... All I have to do is assassinate that guy right?" Tsuna sighed as he continued to glare at the sun acrobaleno.

"Yep! You'll have to seduce him first though..." Tsuna's face was drained from all color and he almost (ALMOST) ripped the piece of clothing in his hands. "Hibari will take care of the rest..."

"Okay..." Tsuna sighed dejectedly before turning to face Reborn, "Will I need my gloves?" Reborn smirked and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime! Are you done?" Gokudera shouted from the other end.<p>

"Ah! Hai! You can come in now!" The silver hared teen slowly opened the door, Yamamoto and Ryohei peeked in to check up on the brunette. The three guardians had to hold their noses for a bit when the saw what Tsuna was wearing. The brunet was currently trying to reach for his dying will pills on the top shelf and pouted when he realized that he was STILL very short as a teenager. He was dressed in one of cardcaptor Sakura's costumes (The sealed card, the costume that Sakura wore for the play. check it out if you want), "Ah, I got it!" Tsuna smiled triumphly.

"J-Jyuudaime... t-the car's r-ready..." Gokudera stuttered as Tsuna hummed happily. The brunette smiled and nodded as he exited the room, his auburn wig fluttering gently behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Bovino headquarters <span>**

"Sawada Tsukiko, relative of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola the tenth, has arrived!" Tsuna twitched a bit when the servant announced his name as he lightly stepped down the stairs. "Along with Vongola tenth's guardians, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Gokudera Hayato and Chrome Dokuro!"

"Chrome-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly as the fourteen year old girl clutched the hem of her skirt, looking very scared.

"Mukuro nii-chan said Boss might be in danger... is it true?" The violet haired girl asked quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "Boss will defeat the bad guys right? Like you always do right?" Tsuna smiled assuringly and patted the girl on her head.

"Yeah, I promise ne?"

* * *

><p>Sipping quietly on her orange juice, the brunette stares at the full moon. "Gomene, papa... I might be going to see mama soon..."<p>

"What is the meaning of that?" Tsuna stiffened for a bit before relaxing as he felt Hibari's presence.

"It means that I have to pay a visit to my mother in Japan..." Tsuna smiled as his tail swished from side to side slowly. "My father simply forbids me to go..." Tsuna hated lying through his teeth but he had to as the Bovino Family boss approached him. "It's somewhat annoying. He forbids me to do anything..."

"Oh? For example?" Tsuna winces in disgust as he felt a hand caress his arm.

"Hmm... like for example, getting a boyfriend... He simply hates it when I even glance at other boys..." Tsuna smiles forcefully, 'I feel like my face is going to crack...' The brunette groans inwardly as the hand trails up to his shoulder.

"Oh~ And which character are you supposed to be then? I'm supposed to be Usui..." Tsuna glanced at the 'Usui' from the corner of his eye, he had to swallow the rest of his juice before he was able to contain his laughter. Whoever this Usui was supposed to be, definitely did not look like a round ball dressed in clothes too tight for him.

"Sakura... From Card captor Sakura..." Tsuna growls, he lets out a relieved sigh when he felt Mukuro's presence appear. His relief was cut short however when he felt the man lick his neck, his eyes widened in disgust and a shiver ran down his spine. Clutching his eyes shut as he felt the man moan as he licked his neck, he silently prayed that Mukuro and Hibari would hurry up.

"Worthless herbivore, I shall bite you to death for even touching what was mine." A gloved hand covered his eyes and Tsuna felt himself pulled into the prefect's chest. He smiles in relief as Hibari cleans off the saliva on his neck. 'Finally...'

* * *

><p>To say that the boss of the Bovino Family died a horrible death would be an understatement. That man was reduced into a bloody pile of flesh and body parts, in fact the press didn't even dare take pictures of it for it was too gruesome.<p>

* * *

><p>A small frame shifted about in his bed, groaning a bit as his dreams turned into nightmares. "Ie... tsu... na..." The brunette breathed as his eyebrows knitted together, drops of cold sweat begun to form on the teen's forehead before he let out a ear piercing shriek, alerting the occupants of the house.<p>

"IETSUNA!" Hibari and Mukuro were the first to reach his room, knocking down the locked door and started to shake the brunette out of his nightmare.

"Tsuna..." Hibari cooed as he gently shook the screaming teen. The shrieks died down into whimpers as the brunette slowly opened his tear-filled eyes.

"Ietsuna... he's... gone..." Tsuna panted as he clutched Hibari's shirt. The prefect sighed before smiling softly, pulling the brunette close to his chest as Mukuro exited the room.

"But I'm still here, Tsuna... I'll protect you in his place..." Hibari smiles as Tsuna blushes slightly before he nods slightly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake<span>**

"Papa! Hikari won't let me play with Hibird!" A small black haired child whined as a brunet child pokes at the yellow ball of fluff emotionlessly. "Father! Tell Tori to let me play with Hibird!"

"Hikari... Let your brother play with Hibird or else Papa won't play with you anymore..." Tsuna smiles victoriously as he watched the brown haired child stand up immediately and give the yellow ball of feathers to his younger sibling. "Good boy, come here and give Papa a hug then!" The brunet jumps into his spread arms and giggles happily.

"Tsuna... you're spoiling them..." Hibari groans as Tori hugs his leg, demanding a hug from his Father. "And, I'm growing soft..." The ex-prefect sighs before his husband pecks him softly on the cheek, smiling slightly the skylark adds another point. "But for you, everything's worth it..."


End file.
